Best I Ever Had
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Mac Taylor thought that he would never find a woman to love again. Then one night he bumps into a woman and suspects something is wrong. Will he be there for the woman?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So yes I know that I have several stories I need to update and most of them will be updated this week... Also I had several stories that I was going to update today but my laptop crashed and I have to re-type everything... I've had this idea for a while and it just won't leave me be so I had to write it out and type it up... I am posting this story under CSI: NY but it will eventually have a whole bunch of casts from different shows...

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: NY or any of the other shows that show up in this story... I only own my Ocs...

Mac Taylor shook his head to clear it. He was just coming off of a twenty hour shift and all he wanted was to go home and sleep. But unfortunately or fortunately however you wanted to look at it he had agreed to stop in at Sullivan's for a drink with the rest of his team. As he finally neared the door to Sullivan's he shook his head once more.

As he pulled open the door to walk in he bumped into a woman and then hurried to steady her before she could fall. "I'm sorry for bumping into you Miss."

Dawn looked up at the sound of a man's voice apologizing to her and then quickly back down again and whispered "It's alright."

Mac frowned because he saw the way that the woman was acting. For the brief moment he had seen her eyes he saw the black eye and the glazed over look. He automatically went into cop mode and said "Are you alright Miss?"

Dawn blinked her eyes and then looked back up at the man. Before she could say anything though her world started spinning and she collapsed. The last thing she thought of before everything went black was this was going to hurt.

Mac swore as he saw the woman's eyes roll into the back of her head right before she started to fall forward. He caught her in his arms and then swung her up into his arms. He couldn't stop the stray thought that she weighed almost next to nothing in his arms. He shifted the woman in his arms so that he could pull open the door to Sullivan's and he let out a sigh of relief when he saw his team close by.

He took in a deep breath and then yelled "I need some help over here. Hawkes I need you over here!"

Stella, Don, Sheldon, Lindsey and Danny all looked up when they heard Mac yell. As soon as they saw what was wrong they were all up and out of their seats and rushing towards Mac as were a couple of other people.

Sheldon reached Mac first. "What happened Mac?"

Mac shook his head. "I'm not exactly sure what happened. I bumped into her after I opened up the door to come in here and I apologized. She looked up at me for a second and I noticed that her eye was black and she had a glazed over look in her eyes. I asked her if she was alright and then shortly after she collapsed. If I'm not mistaken I think it is possible that she could have been drugged. I also think something is going on. Do any of you know who she is?"

Danny took a good look at the woman who Mac was just now placing gently on the ground and then he swore. "That is Dawn Wolfe. She is the sister of CSI Ryan Wolfe with the Miami Dade Crime Lab."

Mac's head snapped up at that. "What is she doing in New York?"

Danny shook his head. "I'm not real sure about the details but Ryan did ask me to keep an eye on her because of some kind of guy trouble. From what I could gather is she was dating a police officer who turned out to be abusive. She came here to get away from him. However he has buddies in our precinct and I remember seeing her talking to them earlier tonight."

Stella swore. "I guess one of us either needs to call Ryan or Horatio."

Mac looked at Stella. "I'll call Horatio. Stella you and Hawkes drive Dawn to Bellevue hospital. Danny and Don you go have a talk with the guys that Danny saw Dawn talking to earlier. Lindsey talk to the bartender and see if he saw anything suspicious. We'll all meet up at Bellevue."

Everyone nodded and went to do what they were told while Mac looked at Sheldon and say "When you get her to the hospital have the Doctor do a full blood work up on her and to rush it. I want the results back ASAP."

Sheldon nodded and gently picked the unconscious Dawn up off of the floor and lifted her up and carried her out to his SUV once Stella pushed open the door.

Mac sighed and took his phone out. He really wasn't looking forward to making this call at all. He dialed Horatio's number and waited for Horatio to pick up.

BIEH BIEH BIEH

Horatio took his cell phone out of his clip and answered it with "Caine."

Mac took in a deep breath and said "Horatio this is Mac Taylor with the New York City Crime Lab. I have some news for you. I figured I would call you and let you decide how to proceed."

Horatio frowned and said "It's been a while Mac. What's going on in NYC that has you calling me?"

Mac sighed. "As I was walking into Sullivan's tonight I bumped into a woman and then she collapsed a couple minutes later. I found out that the woman is Dawn Wolfe who is the sister of Ryan Wolfe one of your CSI's. It looks as if she may have been drugged. I have my people taking her to the hospital and staying with her. Danny one of my CSI's recognized her."

Horatio swore. "I'll grab Ryan and we'll be out on the first flight available. Will you make sure someone is with her at all times Mac?"

Mac nodded and then remembered that Horatio couldn't see him. "I'll make sure one of us are with her at all times H. I had her taken to Bellevue Hospital. I'll call and let you know something as soon as we know it."

"Thanks Mac. See you soon." Horatio closed his cell phone and sighed. He looked around his lab and finally spotted Ryan talking to Natalia. He sighed again and then headed towards Ryan and Natalia.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews for the first chapter... I'm not sure how long this chapter will be but it will be H and Ryan... So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: NY or CSI: Miami or any of the other shows that their cast may appear in this story... LOL...

After closing his cell phone Horatio sighed. He hated that he had to be the bearer of bad news. He especially hated that he had to tell Ryan that his sister was in the hospital. He knew that Ryan wasn't going to take it well at all. Before telling Ryan he decided that he'd call and make the arrangements for them to fly out and into New York. He hoped that by doing this he would be able to keep Ryan some what calmed. After making the reservations he looked at the clock on the wall across the hall. He had four hours until he had to get himself and Ryan to the airport. Well actually he had three hours because they had to be their early so that they could fill out the paperwork they would need to in order to carry their guns on board the plane.

With that thought in mind he walked across the hall and over to Ryan and Natalia. He slipped his arm around Natalia's waist and quickly bent down and kissed her cheek before taking his arm from around her waist. He knew that she was going to be worried about him while he was gone and he didn't want her stressing. He knew that she would anyways but he was hoping that she would stay as calm as she could since she was carrying their baby. He smiled slightly at that thought but quickly got the smile off of his face since nobody knew yet that Natalia was pregnant.

"Natalia honey I won't be home for supper tonight. I have to fly to New York for a couple of days." Horatio said. He was hoping that in telling her first it would make it easier on him to tell Ryan.

Natalia looked at the man she has been dating for the last eighteen months and raised an eyebrow. "Is everything okay Horatio?"

Horatio gave Natalia a slight smile and a nod and then looked at Ryan. "Ryan if you have anything that needs to be finished for the case we have give it to Eric or Walter to finish. You're flying with me to New York Ryan. I had a phone call from CSI Mac Taylor a few minutes ago."

At that news Ryan stood up straighter and looked Horatio in the eye. "Something has happened to my sister hasn't it?"

Horatio sighed but nodded. "Mac had her taken to the Bellevue hospital. He isn't sure what is wrong with her but as he was walking into Sullivan's which is a cop bar to meet up with his team he bumped into her. A few minutes later she collapsed. Danny Messer recognized her and told Mac who she was. One of them is going to be with her at all times until we get there."

Ryan swore and said "I knew sending her there was a bad idea. I never should have let her go!"

Natalia placed her hand on Ryan's shoulder and said "Ryan you need to calm down. You're not going to do your sister or yourself any good getting all worked up. You know she would have left Miami with or without your permission. At least in New York you knew someone who would be there for her. You just need to remain calm until we know more about what's going on. I'll tell Eric what's going on. You go and pack yourself a couple days worth of clothes and come back here to meet Horatio."

Ryan sighed and nodded. He knew that what Natalia was saying was the truth. But he was having a hard time calming down. He wanted to get to New York and find out what is wrong with his sister and then he wanted to find who was ever responsible for doing whatever is wrong with her and tear them limb from limb. He could get away with it too if he really wanted too. He knew how to dispose of a body but he was to honest for that. He wouldn't stoop down to that low level. He would do things the right way.

He looked at Horatio and said "H, I'll be back here in an hour or so. Thank you for telling me and thank you for being willing to go with me."

Horatio shook his head. "We're not only colleagues Ryan we're family. Go get whatever it is that you'll need and get back here. We have to be at the airport early so we can fill out the paperwork needed for us to be able to take our guns with us."

Ryan nodded and gave one more look at Natalia and smiled as she hugged him before he made his way towards the elevator. He knew exactly what to pack and thankfully he could get it all done in thirty minutes plus stop by his neighbor's and ask his neighbor to keep an eye on his apartment and mail for him.

Natalia looked at Horatio and said "Alright what didn't you tell Ryan, Horatio?"

Horatio sighed and shook his head. "Mac said it looked as if Dawn could have been drugged."

Natalia swore. "Go make sure our sister is alright Horatio but please keep in contact with me. I'll be worrying every minute that you're gone."

Horatio smiled at the woman he loved. "I'll be careful. You just make sure to stay away from the chemicals and if you have any problems you call me. I worry about you and our baby."

Natalia smiled softly. "I know you do and the baby and I worry about you. I love you Horatio."

Horatio dipped his head and pressed a light kiss to Natalia's lips. "I love you too Natalia. I'll be home before you know it. I'm going to go fill Eric and Calleigh in. I'll stop in and see you before I leave."

Natalia nodded and watched her man walk away and over to where Calleigh and Eric were talking to one another. She watched as Horatio told them and saw Eric's and Calleigh's mouth drop open. She knew that Eric and Calleigh would also be calling to check up on Horatio, Ryan and Dawn. She smiled as she thought about how they all were more like a family than work colleagues.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow I didn't realize it's been a month since I've updated this story... Well never fear here I am with an update... LOL... This chapter will be short cuz I want to show Mac's thoughts... The next chapter is already typed up and ready to go... If I get at least 10 reviews I'll update by Sunday...

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: NY

After making the call to Horatio Caine and making sure that Don and Danny were okay with staying with Lindsay Mac made his way to the car. He wasn't sure why but all of a sudden he felt the urge that he was needed at the hospital. After starting his car and driving towards the hospital he let his thoughts go. He wasn't sure what it was about the woman that he had bumped in to but he wanted to be there for her and not just because she was the sister of one of his counter parts in Miami, Flordia.

He couldn't help but think that she was pretty in her own way. That thought made him smile slightly but soon the smile went into eclipse when he recalled what Danny had said about an ex boyfriend of hers. He wasn't sure why but he started feeling protective of Dawn which made him speed up because he was afraid something would happen to her if he wasn't right there beside her to make sure that she was okay even though he knew Stella and Hawkes would do anything and everything they had to do to make sure that Dawn was alright.

If he found out what he suspected was the truth and that she was drugged he would leave no stone unturned to find out who had the nerve to drug her drink. He didn't care if it was a police officer or not that drugged her drink. He knew that he would still do his job just like he had once before a couple years back with Truby. He didn't care if it was a police officer that had drugged her drink he would make sure that the book was thrown at the officer in court. He didn't think that it was right that some officers thought that they were above the law and could do anything they wanted and get away with it just because they were police officers.

When he pulled into the hospital parking lot he found a parking space quickly and shut off his car. After making sure he had his gun, his phone and his keys he got out of his car and locked it up and then headed towards the entrance of the Emergency Room. He couldn't help but wonder if Horatio and Ryan have got on a plane yet but he shook that thought clear of his head because regardless if they had or hadn't he wouldn't be leaving the hospital until he knew for sure that Dawn was safe and that they were in town. He didn't care how late he had to stay up and he didn't care if he ended up getting no sleep what so ever tonight. All he cared about was making sure that Dawn was safe and that she felt safe. He vowed to himself for reasons unknown that he would make sure that from now on she was protected and that even went for after she was released from the hospital and after Horatio and Ryan left New York to go back to Miami.

When he walked into the hospital he saw Stella and walked towards her. He just hoped that she had some good news for him and that he was wrong in thinking and suspecting that Dawn had been drugged.


End file.
